


Return to the Hotel Dumort

by Cynder2013



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reconciling Vampire Canon in the BtVS and Shadowhunter Universes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: After "Not Fade Away", Spike pays a visit to an old friend.





	Return to the Hotel Dumort

New York isn't the city it used to be.

* * *

The last time Spike had been to the hotel, it had been a glittering monument filled to the brim with humans enthralled to various degrees and vampires spending every night drunk on unlife. They weren’t real vampires, more of a cousin species created when some poor bloke had his demon expel itself from his body when it caught cold and sneezed too hard, but they knew how to have fun. Now Spike couldn’t smell a single human in the place, which was all well and good since he was supposed to be off human blood, but he wouldn’t have said no to a sip or two from a willing vein.

Spike ground out his cigarette on the pavement and banged through the doors of the Hotel Dumort. “Time for that drink you owe me, Angel-boy!”

Raphael scowled. Spike grinned. This little vacation was off to a great start.


End file.
